You've Got a Friend
by theatrchy2004
Summary: A missing scene or two from Season 6 Finale. WARNING: Not for the squeamish. One-shot.


_My first Grey's Anatomy fic! Please R&R! _

_WARNING: Not for the squeamish.  
_

* * *

Owen kept his eyes on Meredith. The two of them had never really gotten along, but in this moment his respect for her as a doctor and as a woman grew tenfold. He knew better to say anything yet; she was barely keeping it together as is.

"Once she and Dr. Keppler were done suturing his wound, Owen stood up, inspecting it in the reflective surface of the paper towel dispenser. They'd done a good job.

Owen decided that now was the time. "Dr. Keppler, return to the O.R. Once Dr. ang is finished with her surgery send her to the ladies' room across the hall here," he ordered.

"But, Dr. Grey…"

"Now, Dr. Keppler," Owen knew how and when to use his commanding officer voice. This was one of those times.

Once Keppler left, Owen placed his hand on Meredith's shoulder. "Dr. Grey," he said softly.

"I'm fine," she insisted through gritted teeth.

"You know this isn't through yet. Let me help you."

As another sharp pain shot through her, Meredith nodded her consent, allowing Owen to guide her into the bathroom across the hall. She made a beeline for the toilet, vomiting violently into it. She felt Owen approach behind her.

"Please leave me alone."

He shook his head defiantly. "Not till Cristina gets here. You don't have to be alone right now." He wiped her face with a cool, damp paper towel.

Another wave of pain hit her. She quickly lowered her pants and sat on the toilet. This was the worst one yet. She cried out, reaching for anything to stop this, Owen's strong arms grabbed her and held her steady.

She shook violently. She'd never felt so hot and cold at the same time. Her teeth chattered at the chills, while her body broke out into heavy sweats. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She and Derek were supposed to be celebrating right now. She was supposed to be a mother. She was not supposed to be with Owen Hunt in this moment. He was not supposed to see her in this disgusting, humiliating state.

Meredith Grey had never felt pain like this. "Oh God, I'm gonna die!"

"You're not going to die," Owen stated firmly. He rubbed her back and flushed the toilet for her. "You are strong. You'll pull through this."

"I don't want to," she sobbed. "He's so pale. He's so pale, she can't let him die!"

"She won't."

"If he dies, if he dies, if he dies… Aaah!" she screamed as another shock of intense pain coursed through her.

Owen wrinkled his nose almost imperceptibly. Miscarriage was one of the most unpleasant things to experience or witness. He knew this wasn't his place. He knew Meredith would rather be alone than have him of all people witness this, but he also knew, medically, she could not be left alone, just in case. Shepherd or Cristina should be here, not him. Between himself and Dr. Keppler, though… he knew the mousy young doctor could not have handled this.

Meredith panted heavily a few minutes. The chills were gone. She was clammy with sweat, but the hot flashes were gone. She became very aware of her surroundings and the fact that Owen Hunt was kneeling down next to her, rubbing her back.

She darted her eyes away from him, quickly. "It's done now."

"You're sure?" His voice was laced with concern.

She nodded.

He stood up. There was an awkward tension in the air. "I'll just… be outside the door. If you need anything."

She nodded. Hearing the door shut behind him, she let the tears flow freely again.

* * *

Owen was on edge. That bastard could show up again at any time, so Owen stood guard outside the bathroom door, lest he should find Meredith. He knew it was unlikely. Since they'd staged Shepherd's death, he had no reason to return. Owen couldn't take that risk, though. He knew her would want someone to watch over Cristina if her was unavailable, so he would do the same for Shepherd.

After what seemed like an eternity, Cristina showed up. "Omigod, Owen!" her eyes widened at the sight of blood on his scrubs.

"It's not mine," he shook his head, knowing what she was thinking. "It's Meredith's."

"Mer?"

"She had a miscarriage. The worst was over, but she needs someone she can trust now, and that's not me."

Cristina nodded. Owen squeezed her arm. "I'll go get some fresh scrubs." He made his way to the on-call room.

* * *

In the days following the shooting, the hospital was somber. No new patients were admitted and all noncritical cases were transferred. The pit was empty, but the morgue was full.

Owen walked through his usual domain. Ironically, it was one of the only places the guy didn't hit, so was not blocked off by yellow crime scene tape.

Owen assisted where he could, given his limited mobility from his own gunshot wound. He made sure to give Cristina a wide berth. Meredith needed her more than he did right now, and since they hadn't actually had a conversation since the break-up, Owen wasn't really sure where they stood, despite his declarations during the shooting.

He stepped into a break room, surprised that the smell of coffee already lingered in the air.

"Hey," Meredith waved awkwardly from where she sat on one of the tables.

"Hey," Owen poured himself a cup. "Thought you'd be with Shepherd."

"Got restless; wanted to be alone."

"Oh, well, I can take this…" he stuttered, making his way to the door.

"Sit," Meredith insisted.

Owen took a seat in a chair across the room from her. They drank their coffee in silence a few minutes.

"I haven't told him yet," Meredith stated.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she answered a bit too quickly. "I mean, there's really no reason for him to know. He didn't even know I was pregnant yet."

"It's up to you, Meredith, but for what it's worth, I won't say anything to Shepherd."

"Thank you," she looked him in the eye, "for everything."

Owen nodded curtly.

"You're not such a bad guy, I guess," she cracked a smile. "Just don't mess with my best friend."

"No more messing, I promise."

"Really? 'Cause she's wondering why you're avoiding her now after declaring her the woman you love at gunpoint."

"I… She… I thought she wanted space."

"She wants you, Owen."

"She broke up with me."

"Because you couldn't choose."

"I've chosen now."

"Then go find her. Honestly, you two deserve each other." She rolled her eyes.

"I…okay." Owen downed the rest of his coffee and stood up. "You'll be okay?

"I did come here to be alone, didn't I?" Her eyes twinkled. "Now get out!"

Owen smirked and made his way out the door to find Cristina. Maybe he had a friend in Meredith Grey after all.


End file.
